Kisei Kumo/Adulthood
Kisei Kumo (規正 雲, lit. "Death Cloud") is an S-class missing-nin hailing from Kumogakure. He is a known threat to the stability of the Allied Shinobi Forces, and his crimes include espionage, blackmail, kidnapping, illegal arms dealing and smuggling, illegal human trafficking, and public indecency. Kisei's wanton and repeated violation of national borders and sovereignty has resulted in numerous rebellions, bloody conflicts, and disruptions of peace and security. His smuggling ring, which goes by many names but is conventionally recognized as Tsukinoiri (月の入り, lit. "Moonset") is wide-reaching and loosely organized, with each cell operating blindly with respect to the others. This lack of a central leadership makes identifying and routing the organization challenging, since any given cell can be easily replaced. The only common thread among Tsukinoiri is the 'Spider' himself; a jutsu or technique of Kisei's own creation has allowed the smugglers to rapidly and safely ferry goods, services and people across the world in relative safety and without international oversight. Disabling and capturing this dangerous individual may be key to dismantling the influence of Tsukinoiri. Appearance Kisei plainly looks like a badass. At a whopping six foot, five inches in height, his toned, muscular body radiates a deadly ferocity. The bangs of his tangled white hair partially obscure his eyes and a perpetual frown. His toothy mouth is fixed in a grin of proud self-confidence, and his slanted posture speaks of a relaxed and carefree attitude. The sclera of his left eye is strangley black, and a close examination reveals the glowing red iris is a set of overlapping glass lenses housed within the dark metal orb. The emotionless synthetic eye gives Kisei's already beast-like features an even more predatory appearance. A jaunty black eye-patch normally covers the false eye. Likewise, the reinforced metal prosthetic arm on Kisei's right side bears many scars and dents, evidence of its value to Kisei as a life-saving tool. The missing eye and arm hint at a history of risky combats and near death experiences. His attire is made of high grade materials such as black silk, and his armor appears to be made from high-grade steel. A strange, segmented sword akin to the teeth of a chainsaw is wrapped around a metal plate that Kisei wears around his waste. Personality It's hard to summarize Kisei's personality in a single word, but if it was, that word would be "quirky". Kisei is funny and unserious, but has a dry, almost caustically cynical worldview. He's lazy and laid back, but is also a clever and industrious person. Kisei is a wanted criminal with a bounty of hundreds of thousands of ryo to his name, but he refuses to kill. Kisei is a world traveler with experience and wisdom, but he spends most of his free time reading manga and playing with his "dolls". Kisei Kumo is a host of contradictions... but at the same time, he is a very simple person. At his deepest, Kisei really just loves being a ninja. Ninja stars, ninja swords, ninja outfits. Ninja techniques, ninja fighting, ninja stealthiness. He lives and breathes to be a ninja, to play the role of the stealthy hero in black, accomplishing feats of impossible glory. With that in mind, Kisei doesn't take himself or other people very seriously. He largely sees the roles society places upon people as immaterial. He disregards the notion of pride in a ninja village or loyalty as just another personal indulgence, like his manga. This lack of respect for the rules extends to more than just his relationships however, as he also refuses to acknowledge the laws and restrictions that governments and institutions enforce. Because of his own experiences growing up, being denied his true calling by Kumogakure, Kisei believes that every person should have the freedom to choose his own destiny. Kisei's habits have rewarded him with a handful of well-earned monikers. His alias among the members of Tsukinoiri is "Spider", since there is a prevailing view that he somehow controls the organization from behind the scenes, like a spider in a web. This isn't strictly true, since the cells of the organization act mostly autonomously, but he hasn't really endeavored to dispel this view. Among his friends, they often refer to him as "parasite" because he has a bad habit of borrowing money without paying it back. Among his enemies, few as there are, he is called "faker", since he has never been trained under a village and has never, apart from the bounties for his crimes, been formally recognized as a shinobi. History Kisei began his career as a "retriever" in his mid-teens, and worked freelance for various smugglers and criminals in the underworld. Despite some mishaps, he established a reputation for success regardless of the odds, and his ninja skills advanced as he faced greater and greater challenges. In spite of the obstacles, he was able to overcome thanks to his innovation and cunning. On a few occasions, however, he has not come out unscathed. During a high-ranking data recovery mission in Amegakure, Kisei was maimed in an encounter against Shichiro Chiyo, losing both his right arm and left eye in the engagement. He narrowly escaped and survived, but the loss of the limb and eye forced him to replace them with prosthetic parts. Over the last ten years, Kisei has invented a series of new techniques that allow him to cash in on his ninja training, and directly contributed to the formation and operations of Tsukinoiri. One thing he came to realize, is that regardless of extenuating circumstance- be it war, or genocide, or rebellion, or natural disaster- people want things moved. Information, people, goods... there is always a market for swift and easy transportation. Thanks to his study and advances in chakra thread creation, remote puppetry and his experimentation with the summoning seal, he has created a vast network of linked summoning seals that spans the entire world. This world-wide chakra web (also known as "the internet") allows for the transference of any good or service at near-instant speeds. He has used his black market connections and reputation to draw in smugglers and illicit traders he can trust, and from them has formed the cells of his smuggling ring. Tsukinoiri has become a reliable resource for missing nin, smugglers, spies and even ninja villages, as it allows for speedy and safe insertion and extraction from hostile zones. Abilities Chakra Vampire Kisei's body does not produce chakra on its own due to a deficiency in his liver. This complication prevents his other organs from producing chakra naturally (this serves to slow down or even halt his rate of natural healing ordinarily). Unlike Rock Lee, Kisei's chakra circulatory system is intact and he can retain chakra reserves. By coming into contact with another living thing or a focused source of chakra, Kisei can absorb its chakra through his tenketsu and into his own body. By passing the stolen chakra through his circulatory system, he converts elementally-natured chakra into basic Yin-Yang. This increase of the flow of Yin-Yang chakra through his organs causes him to rapidly heal from injuries. If Kisei is not able to acquire other sources of chakra, he'll eventually die as his body cannibalizes its own life-energy. Kisei has figured out how to extend the range of his chakra consumption through the use of chakra threads. Kisei is able to discern the elemental nature of a chakra source based on its "taste". If Kisei's chakra reserves exceed his natural capacity due to chakra absorption, the excess power causes internal injuries (in a similar fashion to a gate release). Zero-tails Jinchūriki Over the course of many years, the Reibi grew in power as it fed on the negative emotions of Kisei. After Kisei discovered he could enter and interfere with the dreams of other people using genjutsu, the Zero-tails began consuming his victims' nightmares. It rapidly grew in strength until it managed to overcome Kisei's will and possess him. If not for the interference of Akemi Hyuga, the spirit would have succeeded in its attempt to manifest a living body. Kisei is gripped by a paranoid fear of sleep as a consequence of his possession by the Reibi. He is terrorized by the monster in his sleep and dreams, and consequently has developed acute hypnophobia. He goes for days without rest, until he eventually collapses from the mental exhaustion. He often drinks energy drinks and takes other stimulants to supplement the perpetual fatigue he feels. *'Dark Chakra': The dark chakra of the Zero-tails is bound within a seal atop Kisei's liver. This seal serves to collect and contain the dark chakra and negative emotions within Kisei. It correctly functions.. mostly. Whenever Kisei sleeps, he is being hunted by the Reibi in an endless nightmare game of hide and seek. Moreover, every time he uses dream genjutsu, the Reibi consumes a bit of the nightmares and negative feelings of his victims. ::As a pseudo-jinchūriki, Kisei does not have a passive form of regeneration. He is conferred a power of the evil spirit, however; he has gained the power to detect negative feelings and emotions in proximity around him. ::In times of dire emergency, such as when he is at risk of total chakra starvation, or when the integrity of the seal is compromised, Kisei can draw upon the dark chakra of the Zero-tails. This dark chakra restores his chakra reserves, allows his body to regenerate from lethal injuries, and its insidious nature warps his mind. Any sense of restraint in relation to mercy or self-harm are abandoned as Kisei is possessed by an insatiable desire to inflict suffering and fear upon his enemies. His own negative emotions then serve as a power source for the zero-tails, as it converts these feelings into dark chakra. ::Additionally, if the dark chakra of the Zero-tails infests a puppet, it is capable of animating the puppet with malice. These puppets attack any living thing they perceive, and attempt to restrain and capture their enemies in order to supply the Reibi with sources of negative emotion. These dark puppets are more resiliant to damage than ordinary. Chakra threads and webbing infused with dark chakra are also tougher and more difficult to cut or destroy. ::The Zero-tails itself is capable of using a small number of genjutsu-related powers when it possesses Kisei, or when it is manifested within a dream. These jutsu include Hell-Viewing Technique, Jibakugan, and Soulbane. Bukijutsu *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Puppet_Technique Kugutsu no Jutsu] (傀儡の術, lit. "Puppet Technnique"): Kisei's specialization in the ninja arts is puppetry. His master, Soga Yotsugi, taught him the basics of puppetry, but in his time since the Chūnin Exams he has studied and learned much more. His mastery of the craft of puppetry is unparalleled, except perhaps by his own master. ::Kugutsu Kouji (傀儡 好餌, lit. "Puppet Decoy"): These primitive mannequins serve many purposes: to distract, confuse, inconvenience and trick Kisei's opponents. Their simple construction and light frames make them easy to destroy, but also easy to replace. Kisei often rigs these with explosive tags for their uses in trap-laying and kawarimi. Kisei sometimes fabricates more elaborate versions of these puppets for espionage. *'Kenjutsu' (剣術; Literally meaning "Sword Technique"): Kisei's journeys have exposed him to many fighting styles and martial arts, and he's picked up some of the parts that work for him, and abandoned the parts that do not. As such, his fighting style is fairly unpredictable, and emphasizes attacking an enemies' vulnerabilities by exploiting their assumptions and the limitations of their styles. Kisei's segmented blade, Hebi, epitomizes this concept. The bundle of chakra threads within the blade allows it to flex in an unpredictable manner, and it is capable of flowing around an opponent's block or dodge with ease to inflict painful gashes. As a flexible sword, it is able to enwrap an opponent's legs, arms, or weapons in order to immobilize them or set them up for an attack. To his own merit, Kisei is an exceptional fighter that relies on a mixture of cunning and animal reflexes to take down his opponents. *'Shurikenjutsu' (手裏剣術; Literally meaning "sword hidden in the hand techniques"): Kisei has amazing hand-eye coordination, being able to accurately place kunai and shuriken on target from well over a hundred feet away, and his prosthetic arm allows him to throw with great power and precision. Kisei often employs kunai and shuriken in his tactics, by concealing chakra threads upon them, or by other means. He's defeated many enemies thanks to their casual underestimation of the value of the shuriken. Fuinjutsu Kisei is no fuinjutsu expert; he doesn't know a very large number of fuinjutsu seals, but by necessity has delved into the art for its practical benefits towards puppetry and trap-laying. As such, he has a well-established foundation of understanding in their creation and functions, and should be *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique]: This most basic of Fuinjutsu allows Kisei to store his puppets and other supplies in scroll-form. He often employs this technique in combination with chakra threads in order to rig traps and activate them from range. ::Jutsu Sealing Technique: Kisei has discovered a type of scroll whereby the yin-yang and elemental recombinations (handseals) of a jutsu are written as fuinjutsu script and stored within a scroll. When a quantity of chakra is stored within a seal upon the scroll, this enables the user to simply release the necessary chakras from within the scroll by breaking the seal. The effect of the jutsu then occurs as normal, with the holder of the scroll determining who the jutsu targets. These scrolls can also include a pre-programmed sequence of targetting; this makes them invaluable for trap-laying. Being able to store ready-made jutsu within scrolls has allowed Kisei to circumvent the limitations of his chakra recovery during extended battles and to gain footholds over enemies by attacking them in ways and means they are not expecting. Kisei can use his chakra vampirism to draw on the chakra stored within to recover his chakra reserve, and in the case of a drained scroll, may supply his own chakra to power it. ::Kisei lacks the expertise to manufacture these scrolls on his own. It's a rare form of fuinjutsu that originates in an isolated pocket of Mizu no Kuni, near the ruins of Uzushio. The elder masters of fuinjutsu that dwell on those islands have only agreed to supply Kisei with these scrolls on the condition that he does not reveal their location to the outer world, and that Tsukinoiri supplies the islands with food and medical supplies. *'Summoning Technique': Kisei has no contract with any particular form of summoned animal, but has thoroughly studied this jutsu and its applications for long-distance travel. He has constructed a vast network of chakra threads connecting origin and destination summoning seals, and in this way enables members of Tsukinoiri to pass instantaneously from one point to another all across the world. Because of the time required for the construction and implementation of this network, it is not normally a viable form of high-speed movement in combat. Kisei has developed a means of fabricating talismans that can operate as origin and destination seals, and uses them in conjunction with his chakra webbing to teleport himself around a battlefield. Genjutsu *'Sly Mind Technique': *'Genjutsu Binding': *'Interrogation Genjutsu': *'Memory Erasing Technique': *'Mental Barricades': *'Time Reversal Technique': *'Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique': *'Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique': *'Temple of Nirvana Technique': Ninjutsu *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Bunshin no Jutsu] (分身の術, lit. "Clone Technique"): Kisei typically employs a variant of this technique on top of pre-existing human-like puppet decoys in order to deceive opponents. The puppet bodies impart physicality and threat to opponents, while the exterior Buunshin shell fools visual senses. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Threads Chakura no Ito] (チャクラの糸, lit. "Chakra Threads"): This is Kisei's favorite technique. Its utility is limitless in the hands of a creative individual. Kisei typically employs these threads to automate his puppets, to place and trigger traps remotely, and to absorb chakra from multiple sources at a range. He also uses these threads as a form of transportation, by swinging and flinging himself from one location to another like some kind of arachnid-themed super hero. Kisei is capable of firing a chakra thread from each fingertip in order to restrict his opponent's movement and disable their use of jutsu. An entrapped enemy finds it exceedingly difficult to perform jutsu as his chakra is sapped out of him just as fast as he can release it. By deliberately using the bare minimum amount of chakra necessary, Kisei can make his chakra threads practically invisible to the naked eye. ::[http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Webbing Chakra Webbing]: A fibrous, flexible form of chakra thread developed by Kisei Kumo, chakra webbing is capable of sticking to nearly any surface. Its multiple points of contact allow him to draw chakra from a source more rapidly. ::[http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Threads_Dissipation Chakra Threads Dissipation]: By building up chakra within tenketsu across his body, Kisei is able to fire chakra threads or webbing from any of them. This technique is useful for immobilizing foes, drawing on chakra from the environment, and for obscuring vision. ::[http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Threads_Sensing Chakra Threads Sensing]: Similar to the nairs of a spider, Kisei is able to detect subtle changes in air pressure or ambient chakra due by sensing vibrations in his chakra threads. This allows him to detect unseen foes, feel incoming attacks, and react instinctively to dangers he could not otherwise detect. ::[http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Weave_(Buried_Memory) Chakra Weave]: Chakra weave is a tightly compacted bundle of chakra thread fibers. The durability and strength of the weave can be enhanced by passing chakra through the fibers. Kisei uses this as a defensive technique, or to restrain opponents. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Suppression_Technique Chakra Suppression Technique]: Kisei takes some risk when using this technique for extended periods. His body becomes gradually weaker as he slowly starves. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Henge no Jutsu] (変化の術, lit. "Transformation Technique"): Kisei has mastered this technique, and has discovered he can confer the trasnformative power of Henge to objects he's touching. This allows him to conceal strategies for defeating his opponents, by making objects appear as something they are not. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Kawarimi no Jutsu] (変わり身の術, lit. "Body Replacement Technique"): Kisei can use this technique easily enough, but repeated applications drain his chakra reserves. *[http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mechanical_Light_Shield_Block Kikō Junbū] (機光盾封, lit. "Mechanical Light Shield Block"): This technique is an defensive emergency measure; its steep chakra cost compels Kisei to use it sparingly. For Kisei to power Kiko Junbo for any extended periods requires a network of chakra threads connected Kisei to other sources of chakra (such as trees or other flora). *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tree_Climbing_Practice Ki Nobori no Shugyō] (木登り修業, lit. "Tree Climbing Practice"): This was the first technique that Kisei mastered, and it was through this technique that he discovered the specifics of his unique condition. He's become skilled enough with this technique to maintain his grip with any part of his body, rather than only his feet. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Surface_Walking_Practice Suimen Hokō no Gyō] (水面歩行の業, lit. "Water Surface Water Walking Practice"): Kisei's skill with this technique is sub-standard. Something about his chakra absorption makes it next to impossible for him to remain stationary on the water without falling in. He can only employ this technique when running or moving across the surface of water. Taijutsu Equipment